Do You Have the List?
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Cena/Orton - They need to go shopping, so they head over to their local grocery store


John and Randy pulled up to the nearby Publix and stepped out of the car. "Think we'll get people staring at us?" Randy asked.

"Probably. I get enough people coming up to me when I come here alone. Imagine what people will think when we walk in together." John answered.

"Yeah. You grabbed the list, right?"

John checked his pockets for the list, and realized he didn't have it. "Shit. I knew I forgot something."

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to wing it." Randy started walking towards the store, and John soon caught up. "Did you wanna split up inside or just browse the rows together?"

John took Randy's hand, "This answer your question?"

They arrived at the doors, which opened up in front of them. "Ok, where to first?" Randy asked, heading over to grab a cart.

"Uh, eggs, I guess. They're right in the front."

The two walked over to the eggs and stood next to a woman and her son. He looked up at the two wrestlers standing next to him in awe. John noticed the kid staring and said, "Hey."

"Hi."

Randy held a box of eggs directly in front of John's face, "How do these look?"

John pushed Randy's arm down so the eggs were no longer practically shoved up his nose, "Like eggs. They aren't cracked, they should be fine."

"You two go shopping together?" the kid asked, right as his mother was about to pull him off to another section of the store. "I thought you hated each other."

John looked at Randy, then at the kid's mother, and then back at the kid, "Yeah, umm, that's just for TV. We're actually best friends." John slapped Randy on the back, and both men smiled.

"Do best friends usually go shopping together? That seems kinda boring."

"Tommy, I think that's enough questions. We need to get going." She smiled at the two, then mouthed, "Sorry," before walking away behind her son.

"Now she's gonna go tell all her friends that John Cena and Randy Orton are sleeping together," Randy said as they headed towards the alcohol.

"I don't think she even knew who we were. She might, however, tell all her friends that she saw two really hot guys, obviously in a relationship, out shopping together."

"Don't kid yourself. She practically pissed herself when she saw who her kid was staring at."

John picked up a case of Miller Lite, "This is the Man Law stuff, right?"

"You mean like, 'Don't fruit the beer,' and 'Should you touch tops or bottoms?' The Triple H commercials?"

"Yeah, those ones. Course, I'm sure you know what I'd rather touch, don't you?"

"I think I do," Randy answered, smacking John's ass with the back of his hand as he walked over to grab a bottle of Jack. "Ok, so now we have eggs and booze. Anything else we need?"

"Nah, man, we're set," John joked, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's get some chicken. And turkey. And some pasta. I can make some lasagna if we get some good cheese and sauce. We don't have much milk left, either, but I hate leaving it sitting around in the fridge when we're not home." John hunched over the meat shelves, looking for the best chicken breast.

Randy was standing back, watching John pick out their food, smiling.

"Are you… Sorry to bother you… But—"

Randy looked over at the young woman that started speaking to him, "Yes?"

"Are you Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"And is that…?" she asked, gesturing towards John, who was now putting the chicken in the cart.

"Yeah."

She smiled and continued walking, turning down the next aisle to browse the sodas.

John turned around and saw Randy staring. "Hey," John walked up to him and waved his hand in his face, "like the view from there? Do you know if the cheese back that way?"

"Probably," he shrugged.

"Son of a bitch, how did I forget that list?"

Randy smirked and reached into his pocket, "This list?"

John punched Randy's arm, "You bastard."

"Ow," he said, rubbing the spot John had just punched.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. You just had me running around this place like an idiot."

"You make it sound like that's a new thing."

"Tell me you didn't just say that. And I was about to offer to kiss you to make it better."

Randy perked up at that thought, "Aww, come on, man, you know I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," John told him, placing his left hand on the side of Randy's face.

"Ok, so, maybe I did. At least I was being honest with you," Randy said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, I'll give you points for honesty." John let his hand rest on Randy's upper arm. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Randy's arm where the punch landed.

"I bet it would feel even better if you rolled the sleeve up."

They weren't paying attention to what was going on around them, they didn't care if people saw them. The same girl that asked Randy if he was actually Randy came back around the corner and witnessed what was going on between the two. She let out a squeal, causing John to look over at her.

"Oh, umm, sorry. You can, uh, keep going, if you want," she apologized, colour rising in her face.

John saw Randy flush slightly, and felt a blush coming on, "Maybe we'll just finish shopping and go on home."

Randy agreed, "Yeah, that might be best. And now you have the list, and all…"

She backed slowly around the corner, leaving John and Randy at the end of the drink aisle, still blushing. "Well, that was—"

"Awkward?" John finished for him.

"Yeeeah…"

"It was fun, though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Think we should go shopping together again sometime?"

"Do you iwant/i to go shopping together again?" John asked hopefully.

"Maaaaybe."

"Well, then, it's a date," he joked.

"Jeez, we sound like some old married couple who only get to go out when they go grocery shopping. Oh, no!" Randy shouted, "I'm turning into my parents!"

John just laughed, "Hey, your parents are cool."

"They'll be happy to hear that," Randy laughed back. "So, are we gonna go finish the list, then head home?"

"Sounds good, Randy. Just, next time we're here, don't start coming on to me like that in the middle of the store," John said as he began pushing the cart down the nearest row at a run.

Randy stood there speechless, then called out, "Hey, come back here! I did not come on to you!" Randy followed him, eventually catching up to him and throwing his arms around John's waist, laughing.

"Stop distracting me. I'm trying to get some shopping done here, and I can't do that with you hanging all over me like that. Besides," John's voice dropped and he turned in Randy's arms, "the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get home and continue what we started here."

"I like the sound of that. So, what are we dicking around for, let's go. Where's the ice cream? I've had a hankering for some B&J's Cookie Dough."

"Now that sounds good. Nothing beats Phish Food, though," John stated as they walked towards the ice cream coolers.

"Nothing except Cookie Dough."

"We should go to the factory next time we're in New England. Lord knows when that'll be, but it could be fun. The WWE takes over Ben & Jerry's."

"I like the sound of that. So, it's a date?"

"It's a date."


End file.
